Heretofore, spotlights have been mounted on vehicles, such as police cars and other emergency vehicles. Various types of mounting means have been used heretofore, such as a mounting member extending from the front corner post of the vehicle body. It is desirable to have a minimal projecting height from the top or roof of the vehicles as damage may occur from various sources, such as low overhead structures, for example.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,238 dated Feb. 16, 1988, shows a bracket for mounting a spotlight on the roof of a car with manual means on the inside of the roof for controlling the positioning of the spotlight. The lamp or spotlight unit is secured to the movable outer frame or socket assembly for movement therewith and is not mounted for any movement relative to the outer socket assembly. Thus, the lamp or spotlight unit is limited in its tilting movement to a total movement of around 45 degrees and may not be moved to a retracted position projecting a minimal height or distance from the roof of the vehicle so that it may be protected by the socket assembly.